Serena and Korrina
by WitChan
Summary: After Korrina and a popular trainer breaks up, Korrina and Serena starts a romantic relationship.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Kalos, an angry girl named Korrina walks out of her ex-lover's house, slamming the door hard as she drips tears out of her eyes. She's a Fighting-type Gym Leader living in Shalour City and she knows much about things involving mega evolution.

She and her ex-girlfriend, Diantha, broke up. They reason they did is because Diantha focused more of her popularity of being an actress and a Champion than Korrina, which leads a long, heated argument between them.

After a while, Korrina stops walking at Route 5, covering her face with her hands as she continues crying. She never cried like this before. Another girl suddenly appears, seeing Korrina crying. Wondering what's going on with Korrina, the girls walks toward her, sitting next to her as she touches her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Korrina?" she asked. Her name is Serena, a trainer living in Vaniville Town.

Looking at Serena, Korrina replied, "D-Diantha... and I... broke up..."

"Why?" Serena asked, and Korrina tells her why. "Wow..." Serena said.

"Tell me about it..." Korrina said.

"I always thought that Diantha's a friendly person, but I was wrong," Serena said.

"I hope she fucking dies..." Korrina said.

"Don't say that, Korrina. Forget about her and move on," Serena said.

"You're right, Serena. I should move on," Korrina said. She stops crying.

"Good. Korrina."

"What is it, Serena?"

Touching Korrina's cheeks with her hands, Serena moves her face closer to Korrina's, touching Korrina's lips with hers, blushing with Korrina as Korrina looks surprised. Serena then breaks up the kiss, letting go of Korrina's cheeks as she smiles.

"I love you," Serena said.

"Y-You do?"

"Yes. I always loved you. When I first met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was planning on telling you that I love you a few weeks later, then I learned you and Diantha were together. Now that you're no longer with Diantha, we can start a new life together."

"Serena. I love you too," Korrina said. She's happy to hear that someone loves her.

Kissing back, Korrina gently pushes Serena on the ground, meeting Serena's tongue with hers, swirling it around as she moans. As she and Korrina close their eyes together, Serena moves her hands under Korrina's skirt, squeezing Korrina's ass as Korrina rubs Serena's cheek.

Korrina and Diantha never kiss like this during their relationship or have sex. Korrina asked Diantha to do those things to her, but Diantha refused. With Serena, however, she can have fun with her as much as she want.

Ten minutes later, Korrina and Serena end their kiss. Then, Korrina levels down to Serena's skirts, pulling the bottom part up to see her panties, pulling the panties down to expose her vagina.

Spreading her legs, Serena says, "Lick it good, Korrina."

"I will," Korrina said.

Mouthing Serena's mouth, Korrina sticks her tongue out to lick it, looking at Serena with those beautiful eyes of hers. Serena resumes moaning, she grabs her right breast to move it in circles.

"You like tasting my pussy, Korrina?" Serena asked, and Korrina nods her head.

To make this better for the two, Korrina plunges two of her fingers inside Serena's asshole, moving it in and out as she uses the fingers from the other hand to rub Serena's clit.

"Nice, Korrina..." Serena said, loving what Korrina's doing to her other privates.

After enough licks from Korrina, Serena reaches as orgasm as she tells Korrina to stop. Korrina did as Serena calms down, getting on top of Serena again as she smiles.

Seconds later, Korrina asks, "Wanna make out again?"

"Sure, love," Serena replied.

With that said, the girls embrace another kiss.

A few weeks later, Korrina and Serena are walking around Lumiose City, holding each other's hands while saying hello to people walking past them. Diantha shows up and Korrina glares at her.

"What the fuck do you want?" Korrina asked rudely.

"I was looking for you for days and I just want to say that I'm sorry for treating you like shit," Diantha replied.

"I'm not accepting your apology, bitch. You never gave me enough affection like real lovers do and I hate you for that. So fuck off and never speak to me again."

"But..."

"I said fuck off, bitch!" Korrina scowled.

"Okay, then..." Diantha said. Diantha turns around as she walks away, crying.

"Let's continue, shall we?" Korrina said.

"I'm with you, love," Serena said.

As Korrina and Serena moves on, Diantha turns back around, looking at Korrina as she keeps crying. Her not giving Korrina enough love was the biggest mistake she ever made.

The End


End file.
